Guardian Angel
by Broken.Bells
Summary: It's a new year in high school and all Bella wants is change. Well, it's a change alright. Edward/Bella
1. Preface

Preface

There were thousands of them; coming from all around. I looked franticly around the dark place, trying to see, trying to see him.

One of the demons seemed to approach to fast for anybody to be aware. I was scared; I was going to die.

"Edward!" I screamed, just as the claws of the demons punctured my shoulder and, then, everything went black.


	2. Meeting

I haven't been able to continue my other fanfics because of all the work I have for school. My English teacher decided to select a few he thought were capable of making a novel, and voila, here I am. I posted this so that you may give me a few pointers and thoughts and opinions for this story. Thanks and please read!

Chapter 1: New beginnings

Monday mornings are never good. I realized that by the time I tripped on my way down the stairs. I had woken up way too early, had taken a cold shower because the heater decided it didn't want to work, and lastly, but not least, I had slipped in the shower and hit my head with the edge of the tub.

Today was supposed to be a good day- I was starting my last year of high school. After graduating, it was college time. And, I couldn't wait. People in high school- in general, really- had two sides. They were backstabbers and hypocrites. I had a feeling that everything was going to change. For the better or for worse, I didn't know.

"Sweetheart, here's your breakfast," my mom Renee told me as she set the plate down. "Eat up and don't be late for school."

"Good morning to you too, mom," I said sarcastically.

Mom rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead.

I'm sure you could say that I lived in a really rich house because my parents were both lawyers but, they liked to keep everything normal. No excessive furniture, no millions of electronics, but there were exceptions when it came to art paintings (my mom) and antique artifacts (dad). Guess I lived in an old style kind of family.

I grew up with my best friend, Alice. She was someone I could talk to about anything and she would listen; although I learned the hard way that she couldn't keep a secret if she was excited. Everything does have a downside, but in the end, I'm glad that I have my family and my friends. They were one of kind and I don't know what I would do if something happened to them.

I grabbed my bag and the new book I was reading and headed out the door. My car, you could say, was my baby. I loved Jeeps, I practically grew up with them while my parents were starting their business and ever since then, I always said I wanted a big Jeep for when I could drive. My parents, being how they were, told me to get good grades at the end of my third year of high school and they would buy it especially made just for me.

I'm a nerd, so it was no problem whatsoever. I got the highest grades of all the class and a few medals in the Student Day. Don't ask me about sports, because I would probably be the lowest of the low in knowledge.

My Jeep was a forest green Wrangler. When I got it for my birthday I couldn't contain myself and jumped into my parents arms and drowned them in kisses- I was that excited-.

I opened my door and dumped my stuff in the passenger seat.

While I drove, I looked at the beautiful scenery that was Allenspark, Colorado. It was great for fishing in the summer and skiing in the winter.

I felt the breeze through my long hair, twirling it around with its magic. I loved nature. It was a part of me. I grew up with it.

I pulled in to a parking space and got all my stuff from the passenger seat.

"Bella! Bella!" called my best friend Alice from the benches in front of the school.

I greeted her and she started telling me all about her summer, how she loved Puerto Rico- the Caribbean. I laughed along with her to some of the things she pulled on her little brother, Noah- who was 9 years old and thought he was, already, better than his older sister.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" asked Alice. "They said he's in our grade and that he is so gorgeous that even Tanya would want to drop her boyfriend to have a piece of him."

"Seriously?" Tanya was the IT girl here at Silver Creek high school. She and her boyfriend, Paul, ruled the school and had almost everybody around her little finger and the sad thing of the matter, she knew it and everybody else knew it and did nothing about it.

Alice and me, well, we were two of the few who aren't and would never be under her control, so that made us into what she loved to call, geeky nerds with no life outside of school. I actually liked the title since it meant I had a brain. Alice, on the other hand, thought it was a bit of a nuisance since she wanted a 'cute handsome guy to be her boo' I quote and unquote.

"Yeah, and it's actually sad to think that she may have a better chance than any of us put together." Alice was usually an optimistic kind of girl, but when it came to guys, she turned out to be the most pessimistic girl.

I rolled my eyes at her and started walking towards my locker. My locker was one of a kind, it was plain with only a few pictures here and there of my parents and Alice; which is all I could actually come up with since all the others were full of posters, silly love notes and game activities.

After pulling out the books I needed for the first classes of the morning, I shut the locker door and turned to look at Alice. She smiled and started walking to our class. Before we could get very far, there was suddenly a really large group of people or should I say, girls. They were all surrounding the locker across from mine.

"No way, Bella. I think that's the new guy, and he's practically next to your locker, so you'll see him everyday!" exclaimed Alice.

We squinted our eyes to see if we could make out at least the figure of the guy, but the only thing visible was the back of his head. And, let me tell you, even THAT was gorgeous. Alice was right, Tanya was the only one with at least a percent that could get next to him and be his girl if he wasn't already taken. He had bronze colored hair, almost silky looking. I think that was the best back of a head that I had ever seen.

The bell rang and Alice cursing took off with me at her side to our class.

We got there just in time, as we took our seats next to each other; the new guy came and sat in front of me. I looked at Alice and she looked at me and at him. She mouthed _you go girl _to me before turning to face the front of the classroom. I sighed, she was no help at all, and looked at the guy in front of me. He was no boy; he could easily be 6'4" feet tall. He had a chiseled face, there were no flaws. He had green eyes, so clear and so pure I could feel myself being pulled into them, and I wasn't even looking at them. As the teacher started calling attendance, I pulled myself out of the trance his eyes had caused.

"Masen," called the teacher.

And the gorgeous man in front of me said "Here."

So, I mused, that was his last name, wonder what his first is.

After a while, the teacher said "Swan," and I responded.

I know it's not a practical name you hear everyday but it was mine and it was unique and I loved it. What I didn't love was the stares people gave me when they heard it, just like they were doing now.

Masen, as I resorted into calling him until I knew his first name, tensed.

'_What's up with him?'_ I thought.

A few seconds passed and he relaxed his position and the class carried on. I could tell, even from now, that this would not be a boring year. Alas, my wish is being answered. I'm going to have a pleasant and interesting year. Thank you, God.

_Riiinnnggggg._

Everybody jumped out of their seats and fled out into the hallway before I could even put my book into my bag. Masen turned slowly and smiled at me. _'Again, what's up with him?' _

I smiled back and stood.

As I was walking out the door, no Alice in site, he stopped me.

"You're Bella Swan?" he asked, curiosity etched in his velvet like voice. He had an accent, an English one. How cute.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I paused before continuing to class. He caught up with me, "My father said that when I had the chance of making friends, that one of them could be you. Of course, I didn't believe he knew the people here, but I was just proved wrong."

I looked up into his eyes, proving that he indeed had eyes that pulled you in. "If you want to be my friend, than hang with me. I have no problems with that, unless you want to be with the popular group then you may have a problem because I'm not popular."

He laughed, a bell like sound, only rougher and said "Oh, trust me, I'm not popular and will never want to be. I'm more of a nerd. Think you can add me to your group?"

Incredulous, I nodded. Him? Not being popular? Has the world gone crazy?

He smiled and walked me to my next class. I looked at him curiously. "How-?"

He showed me his schedule and I compared it to mine and apparently we had the same. Ironic, isn't it? He opened the door and waited for me to walk in first. _I got myself a gentleman, woo-hoo! _

"Swan, nice of you to join us."

I blushed as everyone looked at me. Thankfully, before I could embarrass myself any longer Masen came to my rescue.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Swan was showing me around after I asked her a question. She didn't mean to be late; she was just helping a newbie."

The teacher, being a woman, flushed and said "Of course, Mister Masen, please come in."

_Thank you _I mouthed to him. He just chuckled and sat next to me.

The day continued out as normal as it could be with a gorgeous guy next to me all the time. Only thing out of whack was that I hadn't seen Alice at all since the first class and I was already walking towards my car.

I shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat, making a mental note to call her when I got home. As I started the engine, Edward, I later learned was called the new guy, came out of the school building and climbed into a brand new black Audi a4. _I should have known_,I sighed. I pulled out and drove to my house.

I shut the engine and opened the front door, juggling at my stuff in one hand. After setting everything down in the coffee table in the living room, I walked into the kitchen and drank some white grape juice before starting dinner. My parents came home late, and started eating before they had even taken off their coat jackets. I smiled at them and grabbed my book bag and took off to my room to start my homework.

I finished an hour later and decided to take a quick shower before calling it quits. Brushing my brown colored hair, I decided that I wanted to get to know Edward better. He had an air around him that made him approachable but mysterious. He was all I could think about all day since I saw him. And, I knew at that moment, I didn't want to get to know him as a friend, I wanted to do that as something else. But, I guessed, that it would have to do. There was no point dwelling on things that in the end would never happen. At least he was paying attention to me as I was. And I could live with that.

I stopped thinking and said goodnight to my parents and gave them a kiss. I settled into my bed and closed my eyes.

_Thank you God for this day and for all the days that may come. Please forgive us and bless us. I love you, Amen. _

I sighed, and rolled over. Looking at the clock, I felt my eyes grow heavy. My last thought was _I hope Edward is something different, something specially made just for me. _

I fell asleep filled with dreams of an angel with bronze hair and golden eyes.


	3. Genuine

Need help in finding titles for the chapters! Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who read. If you have time, please leave at least a little review on what I can do to make it better or if you liked it.

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. Just using the characters to get opinions on my stories! Ha-ha.

Chapter 2:

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up the next morning. I smiled as I got up from the warm cocoon that was my bed. I looked around my room, seeing my books thrown on the floor by my desk and saw my closet door opened. Inside was my hamper. I needed to do the laundry.

I sighed and walked to the drawers to get my clothes, a simple t-shirt and some jeans. I did my morning routine and ran down the stairs to be greeted by my breakfast sitting on the table and a note beside it.

_Sorry honey, but we were late for a meeting. Call if you need anything, there's money in the jar by the refrigerator. Love you, Take care, Mom._

I sat down to eat the pancakes and drank my milk speedily. I looked at the clock and almost choked. I was late. I bolted to the door and locked up. I started the car and flew down the street towards my school, keeping it at an acceptable speed.

I arrived a few minutes before the last bell rang; I was getting out of the car when I bumped into a wall. I looked up, _if this was a wall then, what a beautiful wall. _It was Edward. He smiled at me, and helped me right myself.

"Good Morning, Bella."

I smiled and said good morning back. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He smiled again, and led us to our first class. I was seriously starting to worry about Alice; I hadn't spoken to her or seen her since yesterday morning.

As class commenced and continued its normal course I was distracted. I was starting a new year, a new one with all I wanted, a difference and that was Edward, but I couldn't help but think there was something hidden. Something much more serious behind the way he looked at me and the way he was waiting for me this morning. Guys weren't like that, especially with a girl like me.

"Class, pair up with the person in front of you. We'll be doing an essay titled 'summer'. I want all of you to gather your ideas and make your ideal summer." Finally, a chance to express my artistic superiority! I snorted.

Edward looked at me and raised a perfect bronze eyebrow. I snorted, again, and waved it off.

"Well, partner, what do you like about summer?"

Keeping a steady gaze with him, I answered, "I like the breeze when the heat gets too strong. I like the sound of the waves when they crash as you sit there watching the horizon or reading a book. I like the fact that its summer and we have no homework, no deadline, at least not until school starts. I like summer _because its summer_."

Edward kept his eyes locked in with mine. His eyes were a bottomless emerald. He then chuckled and said, "Very intellectual and intense answer as if you already had thought about it."

Shrugging, I took the clean paper from him and wrote down my answer. As I finished I asked him the same question.

I could somehow decipher, from all that he was saying that he had a vast knowledge and he used it to his advantage, even if he was showing off a bit. He concluded with "Summer is a place to be yourself, there is no pressure from school, teachers, or friends, just you and your family. It's like a gift from God, a gift one should use to its best potential."

Dumbfounded, I couldn't speak or even write down what he had said. He took the paper from my still hands and wrote everything down. He looked it over, made some scribbles, grabbed another paper and wrote something down. He smiled as he finished and gave it to me to see. Shaking myself out of the stupor my head was in mentally, I took it and read it. The first thing I noticed was his handwriting; it was beautiful. The second thing I noticed was that the essay was complete. So that was what he was writing down. I narrowed my eyes. If he thought I was one of those girls that let everybody do her work then he was wrong. I stopped there, he didn't know me.

How would he know that I didn't like when people did stuff for me without my consent? More reason for me to spend time with him, I guessed.

And the essay was complete and done correctly. I had to ask him if he was a genius, because this didn't have a single error or sign of pause.

"Do you think its okay?"

I gaped at him. "O-Of course this is okay. More than okay, it's perfect." Nodding, he took the paper from me and handed it to the teacher.

Sitting down, he began talking. "What do you like besides summer?"

The game of the questions, "I warn you, I like a lot of things." He only chuckled. "Well, I like music, all types, even a little metal. I like reading, books or on the computer, I like eating." He grinned at the last one.

"So, colors?"

"That's a tough one. But, I can rule out two. I don't like yellow too much, or pink." I shuddered.

He laughed, "I thought all girls like pink. But, as I say it, I know now that it doesn't describe how you are."

"Exactly, although a lot of girls don't like pink. They, like me, prefer a darker tone."

The questioning was put to a stop when the bell rang.

Walking out of the classroom I saw Alice. She was talking to a guy. Figures, of course she wasn't in class, she probably changed her schedule to be able to sit with another new guy.

I waved at her when she looked up from her locker, the guy's eyes darting from staring intently at her to see who she was smiling at. He instantly relaxed and continued with his ogling. I was glad; she finally had someone interested in her, who wasn't in Tanya's crutches. If all things went well, then she was going to get a boyfriend, which was her dream. _Stupid dream, _I thought, _but it was hers._

The next class was a bit boring. It was Math, even though it wasn't necessary my favorite class, I liked it when I understood it. And, today, they were just going over the homework that was given.

Nearing the History classroom, I looked up at Edward. I wanted to look away, but found it almost impossible. He inclined his head at me, and left.

I stood there, dazed. He had the most amazing eyes. Shaking my head, I entered the classroom. I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. All things away from my new _friend _were bound to be just plain boring.

The teacher took attendance and opened the book to start with the lesson. As he started to speak, the door to the classroom opened and a bronze head popped in followed by a lean body.

"I'm sorry; sir, but I had a schedule change. It seems as though I have History with Mr. Vaughan."

Well, hello, hello. If it isn't Mr. Edward Masen himself, ready to spring me out of my own personal hell. I laughed quietly and thanked God for blessing me with someone interesting in this period.

He gave the paper to Mr. Vaughan and looked around the room. He smirked as he saw me, all bored with my head resting on my hand. I waved at him a little with my fingers, smiling. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head at what Mr. Vaughan was saying to him.

"Well, you can search for a vacant seat and organize yourself. I won't interrupt class just because you came in late." Ah, good old Mr. Vaughan. You would think he was left unattended in his childhood and got no love from his mother for how grouchy he was.

"Now, class, as I was saying. Open your books to page 14. Today we will be talking about..." He droned on. I wasn't paying any attention because Edward had chosen the seat behind me.

_Maybe this was already decided in my book, all these coincidences were all planned. _I was beginning to over think. _Edward was now in my History class when he wasn't yesterday._

I halted my train of thoughts for the second time in one day. I was beginning to fall for a guy that I only knew for 2 days. I know there is something called love at first sight, but this was ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" whispered Edward. "You seem tense."

I nodded my head, not wanting him to think I was stupid, looking forward. I glanced down at my notebook, and noticed what I was doodling. It was a pair of wings. _What the… _I furrowed my eyebrows.

The class ended and I stayed in my seat. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the wings. It didn't make any sense. I mean, I was a religious person, but why wings? Why now? Edward had apparently stayed with me because when I looked up, he was staring at me curiously and then looked down at the drawing. He seemed to be concentrating. On what, I didn't know.

"Another thing you like, huh?" He pointed to the wings that seemed to be made by a kindergarten.

I had to laugh at that one and he joined in. The atmosphere seemed to clear up and everything was back to normal. I grabbed my bag and we walked towards the cafeteria. I observed Edward as he got the food- which was clearly a compromise, because I didn't really eat much at school- and paid. As soon as we sat down, I heard squealing in my right ear. Ah, it was Alice. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you so happy?" Even though she was always happy, this was different. This squealing meant that things went right with the blonde guy she was talking to earlier and was drooling after her.

"Bella, I actually think I may have a chance to make my dream come true!" There goes the squealing again. Edward chuckled, shaking his head at her antics. Alice stuck out her tongue at him. "Anyway, if I don't call you, you know I'll be busy winning Jasper over. He's… he's perfect. I'm lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "The one who's lucky is the dude. He's got my best friend flying."

She laughed and hugged me goodbye. I looked back at her, watching her sit down next to Jasper. _Maybe I'm not wrong, _I sighed, _and maybe it is possible to find someone the second day of school. _

"Don't worry, Jasper is a good guy." I startled out of my thoughts. I looked at Edward curiously.

Edward watched Jasper and Alice talking and said, "I know the guy a little bit, and from that I can tell that they're actually a prefect match."

I was relieved, a little. He noticed I was out of it, and thought it was because of that. He smiled, offering me a slice of pizza. I took it from him, biting into the cheese and pepperoni, letting out a little sound of happiness. I froze. This pizza was delicious. I looked up at Edward who was smirking. "You made this, didn't you?"

He nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Do you like it?" My eyes widened, "Of course I do, I love it! Why did you cook this?"

"Well, I noticed yesterday that you didn't like the cafeteria food and you confirmed it. So, I thought that maybe I'll surprise you today. I'm guessing it worked."

This time it was I who was nodding enthusiastically. We finished up our food- apparently the food he bought was to take it to a lab to test it, as he later informed me, - and left to our next class. The day progressed uneventfully, with the occasional interesting answer that led to many other questions.

Watching Edward out of the corner of my eye, I concluded that I didn't really care about how long I knew him. He seemed genuine, and I wanted to explore that. I smiled, satisfied for the first time since morning.


	4. True

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I'm pretty busy with school and I forgot I had finished this chapter. Soon enough I'll have more. Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Love any review I get.

P.S: If there is another name not related to the character it's because this is from a novel I'm making for school with different characters. Thanks!

Chapter 3:

It became routine after a while. Edward and I, well, we had our own world. Aside from all the chaos and gossip that was high school. I knew, in a short span of time that I could trust Edward on anything.

He was trustworthy, loyal, protective, and overall, a really great friend. He wanted to understand me, no matter what little insignificant thing I did, he wanted to know why. Edward was all about details.

Little details, as he said, were sometimes much more special than anything put together. I loved that. The fact that he seemed to understand that even the most diminutive, were special.

We loved music, and can you believe that he loved reading? Not only Sci-Fi but also the works, like the classics or the new ones that were for reading in one sitting.

I looked around the classroom when I finished the test. The biology teacher was lounging in the chair engrossed in some game on his laptop, and the students were still taking the test. I stopped my searching when my eyes landed to the boy that had been in my mind for the past days. He was staring out the window, sitting a few seats in front of me, looking up to the sky.

He shifted a bit in his seat, then stopped and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

The bell rang, and everybody shot out of their seats. After all the dust had cleared, I looked up to find Edward still in his seat. We were the last ones in the classroom. I got up, stuffing everything into my bag and zipping it. I walked to Edward's seat and waited for him to notice me before talking. It didn't take long for him to notice me.

He looked at me as he stood. His stare was penetrating. I gazed right back, not wanting to miss the opportunity of looking into his beautiful eyes. He portrayed all he was feeling, just like me, and he didn't seem to want to hide it from me, like he did with others. By others, I mean those friends he had acquired along with me. Whenever we were with them, he seemed to understand them but chose to be an observer and talk when talked to. It amazed me that he seemed to trust me enough to show me what he was feeling, and we weren't even friends for more than three months. I think that he was trying to show me something, something deep but I couldn't identify it. He noticed and looked away. He opened his mouth but closed it; instead of speaking he leaned down and hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered into my hair. I sighed, "What for?"

He pulled back a little, "For being a great friend. I feel _safe_."

I snorted as I felt his head return to rest against mine. "I should be the one thanking you. I feel all that and accepted. You're truly a great person." I hugged him back, letting him know that I was content, and pulled back. He smiled at me, and nodded his head towards the door.

We walked to our cars and I stood up in my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I waved at him as I drove off to my house. The days were definitely much brighter with a true friend.

A week passed in the same manner, with us in our own world with the occasional outsider getting in. I learnt in that week that he also went to Church. He said that he liked the fact that someone greater was out there and wanted to experience everything that He gave us. I agreed, and we included that into our routine.

His parents were great as well, I got to know them more and more every weekend that he invited me over for a game, either card board or on the newly acquired Wii, or when my parents could separate the time to have someone over.

We were almost always talking about something or just not doing anything at all. And every Sunday we had to dread going back to school, but he always knew how to make me smile, since he was in all of my classes.

Today was Monday- great. I hate Mondays because it's always the start of the week, which means facing reality. But, I guess now, I had an upside.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward, looking at my notebook.

"Writing, ever heard of it?" I answered wittingly.

He chucked, clearly amused by my sarcasm.

"I didn't mean that. I was asking because we are supposed to be in the gym." I sighed, looking up at him with half closed eyes.

"I forgot," I finally said, embarrassed. The posters were all around the school and I forgot. I am so absent-minded.

He laughed but stopped as soon as he looked at my face. "Well then, let's go."

I stood and we entered the gym. It was nothing big, just preparations for the Christmas Dance. They were starting a bit earlier.

We sat down on one of the top bleachers overlooking the entire gym. The English teacher was in charge of decorating hence us not having class.

Edward shifted a bit next to me looking through his bag and I suddenly became hyperaware of his closeness. The book bag zipped closed and Edward righted himself with his sketch notebook. I noticed the second week of being his friend that he loved capturing moments. I eyed the notebook disdainfully; he wouldn't let me see anything he drew. I knew he was good, great actually, from the fleeting gazes behind his back, but I knew that it wouldn't be the same if he showed me the complete drawing.

I cleared my throat, looking at him meaningfully. He chuckled, "Nice try." I narrowed my eyes and with a humph, looked the other way.

I felt rather than heard his laughter. He was trying to hold it back but he couldn't contain it to save his life. I tensed more, zooming in on Alice. She was, as she had always been these past few months, with Jasper. She introduced me to him and I instantly liked him. He was the complete opposite of Alice, but knew how to manage her. He respected her, something good.

"If I showed you one of my drawings, would you stop ignoring me?" I rolled my eyes mentally; he was always trying to put my feelings over his, even when it was really stupid.

I turned to face him, bracing myself for the onslaught that I knew was waiting for me with his sorrowful eyes. He worried too much. I smiled, "So silly, Eddie, I'm just kidding. I never can get angry with you."

He looked down and shifted his gaze onto me. My words stuck in my throat, he was too _pretty_. A second later, I noticed his cheeks- he was blushing. In return, I blushed- looking at his shirt.

"Umm, a-re you g-going to show me t-the drawing?" I stuttered, cursing myself internally.

A sliver of a smile crossed Edward's features before it was gone and he got serious. He looked at his notebook, opening it to a certain page.

I gauged his expression as I took the notebook from his hands. After seeing he wasn't about to rip it from my hands, I looked at the drawing. "Beautiful…" I whispered as I gazed at the face staring back at me.

I turned to Edward, "Who is she?" I asked, amazed at the precision in the drawing, at the details. He half-smiled, "You,"

I half chuckled, "Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

I breathed out, looking at the drawing, _No wonder it looked familiar_. "But I'm not _beautiful_."

"This drawing, Bella," he looked at the drawing and back at me, "is you." I was speechless, looking everywhere but at him, knowing pretty well that my face was on fire. He said the most amazing things.


	5. Revelation

**Author's note**: _Hello people! Sorry for taking so long in updating but at least I did! Please review if you read it… I need to know if this story is good. Thanks so much for those who have stuck with me. Soon, more will be coming your way since my deadline is almost here. _

An hour later he was back to his sketching, my face had seized burning and my eyes were locked on my necklace.

It was a gift from Edward, an angel's wing, he had the other one. He gave it to me as a token of friendship. It was beautiful, very detailed, every crease of the wing was visible and it looked realistic. Sometimes it gave me the idea that it was a protection charm.

"Well, class I know that we did not have any studies today but that doesn't mean you can stop reading what was assigned to you from the start of the semester. I will see you all after Christmas break."

I sighed, blissfully aware that what waited for us was 4 weeks of no school. I waved goodbye to my friends and got into my car. When I got home my dad was up on the roof putting on the Christmas lights. I laughed as he tumbled and waved sheepishly at me.

Shaking my head I entered the house getting out of all the excess clothing. Outside was beautiful, with all the white snow but it was cold, very cold. Walking to the kitchen, I decided to make some pasta. I heated the water and started preparing the chicken.

My mom got home a little after I did, complaining about the fact that she couldn't put on some lights around some plants in her firm.

I shook my head at the absurdity of my parents, getting up to wash the plates.

I kissed my parents goodnight at 9… tired from all the studying. I showered and crashed on my bed. I look to the side, watching the red light from the clock and fell asleep with the faint sounds of rain against the roof.

I woke promptly at 10 the next morning. I did the usual morning routine until I found myself sitting in front of my desk, my laptop staring back at me. I leaned forward pressing the on button. It had been a while since I had gotten online.

I went downstairs, noticing that my parents had left some coffee. I heated some milk, mixing the coffee and returned to my room. Putting the mug down, I entered my password and waited for the computer to finish loading. I browsed for a long while, not finding anything interesting.

I signed in on Messenger, ready to turn off the computer, when a message popped up. _~Edward~ wants to be your friend. _I blinked, clicking yes. Immediately, he sent me an instant message.

_~Edward~ says: __**Hey!**_

_*Bells* says: __**Hi. Didn't know u had an account…**_

_~Edward~ says: __**I'm told it's the latest ;)…**_

_*Bells* says__**: hahaha, I guess it is…**_

_~Edward~ says: __**Listen, um… if you don't mind, I was thinking that maybe we could see some movies at home or something. **_

_*Bells* says: __**Hmm… I would love to... at my house or yours?**_

_~Edward~ says: __**How about yours? Mine is a bit messy =).**_

_*Bells* says: __**Sure. How about at 12? I can make you lunch?**_

_~Edward~ says: __**That's perfect. I'll see you then and I'll bring some movies. Take care.**_

_*Bells*: __**Take care. Bye…**_

I rushed downstairs and started preparing lunch: steak with mashed potatoes, delicious and easy to do. While I was changing my clothes, the doorbell rang. I ran to get it almost hitting my forehead on the front door and pulling it open. Edward came into view with a grin in his face and a bag in one hand. "Movies: lots to choose from." He said, gesturing towards the bag.

I smiled and grabbed the bag, setting it on the coffee table in the living room. "I made steak and mash potatoes, I hope that's okay."

"Anything is fine, really." Looking around, he paused on the photo on the mantle on top of the fireplace. "That's you?" He couldn't hide the grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that was me, when I was 5."

He looked at me, his eyes twinkling. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Lunch was an interesting affair. After sitting down, and eating the first bite, we started talking about my childhood. Never one to be embarrassed about it, I told him all about how I dropped my mother's powder on the floor and the time I painted a whole wall while I was being babysat. He laughed at every single memory, cutting in a few times with a tone of incredulity. A while later we were in front of the TV wondering which movie to watch first. We were debating on the classic movie of the Titanic or just going with a comedy. We decided on the comedy, we were already hyped up from the conversation earlier.

While I was someone that liked to sit quietly while watching a movie, I also liked from time to time voice my opinions, especially since I've already since the movie once. We spent the day arguing with the characters in the movie, shouting advice that may have worked for them. By the time my parents got home, I had tears stains for how hard I was laughing. My mom saw us first, giving Edward a once over (again) and a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes, my dad coming in behind her. He smiled, giving me a kiss and shaking Edward's hand.

"Well, I've got to go. Thanks for lunch and for the laughs." Edward grinned at me.

"No problem, thanks for bringing the movies."

I watched as he drove away, feeling the same ache that had been appearing for a while every time I saw him leave. I sighed, closing the front door.

I walked into the kitchen, fully intent on kissing my parents and wishing them a good night. It was a bit too early to hit the sack but after all the laughing, I was tired out. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow for the second time in a row.

I narrowed my eyes, looking around, it was still dark out. Looking at the clock that read 3 AM, I got up from my bed. Trying to find the reason why I was awake, I felt a chill going up my spine. I turned around, finding nothing. I looked to the wall in front of me, noticing that my cross was missing. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I went to reach for my phone, when I saw a shadow move. I turned towards it, waiting for something to jump at me. My phone rang in that instant, and I jumped, my hand going to my heart trying to calm it down.

"H-hello?" I tried to keep my hand from shaking, not knowing why I was scared.

"Isabella! Bella- you need to get out of your house, right now!" Edward almost yelled. "Don't ask me why, just do it. You're parents are safe, just get out."

"O-okay," was the only thing I could say. I rushed out, grabbing a jacket on the way.

I opened the front door, and felt someone grab me. I could feel them running, or flying. I thought screaming but somehow I knew that I wasn't in danger.

"Bella, oh thank God you are okay." It was the first thing I heard when my feet touched the ground and I was pulled into a hug. I hugged him back, breathing in the distinct scent of Edward. I pulled back, "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

He sighed, looking at me remorsefully. "Do you remember the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course I do, I never take it off." I answered.

"Well, that's how I knew you were in danger. It senses it and transfers it into the other wing." I looked at him, wide-eyed. He looked at me, and then around. I followed his example, noting that the people around seemed human (beautiful ones) with the only exception of having wings. I gasped when I saw the bright white wings sprouting from Edward's back. I stuttered, trying to say something. He furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure how to explain, and it's not something easy."

I tried urging him on with my eyes, but he looked deep in thought, with desperation in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

He looked at me, sighing, "Angels, Guardian Angels to be exact," he took in a big breath, "I'm your Guardian Angel."

I stood there, shocked, letting everything sink in. "So, you're saying that the reason that you even talked to me, was because you're my Guardian Angel? That I wasn't really your friend or that you didn't spend time with me just because you had to?" I got out, getting angry by the second.

He looked alarmed, "Of course not! How can you think that of me?" I shook my head, not believing his words. "Bella, I loved spending every minute of my being in Earth with you. You truly are my best friend, it was no show. Believe me."

I glanced at him, my eyes filled up with tears. Seeing that he was being honest, I hugged him, hiding my face in his chest. He gripped me tightly letting go after a while, "I guess I should explain."

I nodded, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk. He gazed at the sky, "I know you believe, He knows you believe, and everyone knows that you believe." He sat down next to me, "Sometimes, the tests that people get are more difficult than what others get. You, well, passed a lot of those tests, which made the devil mad. He started plotting, and God being the Almighty saw his intentions. He already knew what I had been wanting for a long while…" I interrupted him, "Which was?"

He smiled, "To be human, to be able to experience God's creation and actually fall in love." I gazed at him, smiling back.

He continued, "He gave me a mission, which was come down here to Earth and protect you, with many others by my side and when I had completed that, he would grant me what I wished. I thought it through, and I accepted. He put all his faith in me, and I would die before taking it for granted. I came down here, ready to tackle anything. I saw you, and somehow, besides already knowing that I had to protect you, something came over me. I guess you could call it a fierce sense of protection… I needed you to be safe, whether it was my mission or because I myself wished it. You made me see the reason why He loves you all so much, no matter of all the mistakes you make. I've always felt the same love He had for all of you but never in all its glory. You, Bells, made me see all the good a human can posses, and made me want to protect that innocence… from all evil that wants to crush it. I am your best friend, and you are my best friend for all eternity." He said it with such sincerity that I believed him. Thinking about all that he had told me, I asked, "What happened back there?"

He pursed his lips, looking at the ground. I patiently waited for him to tell me, looking at the trees surrounding us. "That was the beginning, those shadows- demons. They're here; they found out that I was protecting you. They are ready to fight, to take you."

I blinked a few times, almost getting a head rush from everything I was hearing. I knew it was the truth, I wasn't a person that doubted things like God's work but for all to be happening to me, it seemed too much. I swallowed, asking the question that was bugging me, "What are we going to do now?"

At that moment, lightning struck. I jumped, startled, reaching for Edward. He grabbed my hand, rain starting to fall. He looked at me, tugging me into the forest. I furrowed my brows, "Where are you taking me?" I asked above all the noise. He shook his head, signaling me to be quiet. I complied, trying not to trip over any roots or fallen tree trunks. Besides the thunder, it was eerily quiet. Edward was alert, looking around. Taking the chance, I peered at his wings, watching the way the feathers ruffled with the cold breeze. I wanted to reach out and touch it, deciding against it, I focused on being quiet and alert as well. I breathed in and out, willing myself to calm down, Edward stopping his long strides for a moment, looking at me with concern.

_Crack..._ My eyes shifted, trying to make out something other than the trees. The grip I had on Edward's hand slipped, and I could no longer feel him beside me.

I stepped around the roots of a large tree, whispering "Edward?" Hearing nothing but the wind, I started to panic, "Edward!" _Oh crap, oh crap._ Running in the direction I thought best, I collided with a wall. "Oww…" I muttered. _Wait a minute; there are no walls in a forest. _I looked up, and up and up… and I ran.


	6. Different

**Author's note: So sorry for not updating recently. I lied when I said I was going to update all my stories and only updated one! I just wanted a break XD. But, here I am, ****ready to tackle this again. **

**Guardian Angel: Chap 5**

_Oh__ my God_, I thought as I ran, occasionally glancing behind me, seeing nothing. What I had thought was a wall, was nothing of the sort. I didn't even know what it was; only getting the glimpse of dark clothing, mangled and beaten up and glowing red eyes.

I don't know how long I ran, pushing my legs to go faster and faster. As I turned my head to look behind me, I didn't see the branch sticking out, causing me to trip. I looked up, trying to see something despite the darkness and rain.

I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes, not knowing if my parents were okay or where Edward was. I was never one to be in grave situations or even sticky ones. So, being here and experiencing this, was quite a shock. I wanted to curl up into a ball, close my eyes and just wish it all away. Knowing I couldn't, I got up looking to see which way was better, tensing up the minute I heard another sound. I knew I was no better off than the people I used to criticize in horror movies. I turned towards the sound, opening my mouth to scream when I saw a bloody hand reach out- nothing came out.

"Shh, it's me." I sagged in relief, as I felt Edward wound his arms around me. He took a step back, keeping his arms where they were. He checked me over for any injuries as I tried to convince him that I was okay. He sighed, "Thank God," and picked me up, bridal style. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him, laying my head against his shoulder.

"To your house," Edward looked at me. "Everything is okay for now." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I don't know what his concept of okay was, but those demons chasing me were definitely not okay. He chuckled, "Those demons are gone for now. Our side had the advantage. It would have meant certain death for them to get into a fight."

I furrowed my brow, "But, what about your hand?" Gesturing to his bloody hand, I watched as he remained quiet. I sighed; he probably thought I would freak out that he hurt someone- that he was capable. He was that kind of guy. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Suddenly, I felt all the events of the night catching up to me, and I blacked out. Held securely in Edward's arms, the concept _Sweet Dreams_ took on a higher meaning.

**~EB~**

I woke up slightly tired the next day, looking around my room. _My room, _I thought. _How in the world did I get here? _I leaned forward and felt a weight around my neck. Looking down at my necklace, I remembered Edward placing my half asleep body on my bed before falling asleep. I got up, noticing that the cross that I usually had against the wall still wasn't there. _Another thing to add to the stuff I had to buy. _

I bounced down the stairs, nothing was different. My jacket was hanging on a chair in the dining room, and breakfast was served on the table. "I thought you could use some food," I clutched my heart as I whirled around to see Edward standing behind me. He smirked and gestured towards the food.

I swallowed, and sat down.

"For being a guardian angel, you sure know how to give me a heart attack." I accused him as he sat down across from me. He smiled, probably thinking it was funny to scare me out of my wits. I narrowed my eyes at him, and took a bite. I moaned at the taste, "What the hell is this?" He raised an eyebrow at my language before telling me it was something he saw in the Food Network Channel. I shook my head, _Figures_, he had to be perfect in everything.

I went into my own little world after that, smiling, thinking about the fact that my guardian angel was this gorgeous man sitting across from me. I probably looked like a fool with my goofy expression, but he didn't say anything. I finished my breakfast, going to the sink to wash the plate. Edward got up, and came to my side. "Well, since its vacation time, would you mind if I spent it with you?" I grinned at him, nodding. "Good," he said, going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, drying my hands off with a paper towel.

He turned at the sound of my voice, "Just getting some stuff from my car."

"Oh," He continued on his way, as I went around cleaning the house a bit. My parents were a bit messy. I heard the door slam shut, Edward coming in after a minute. He had a bag slung on one arm, looking at me. He gestured towards the bag, "Do you think I could change?" I nodded at him, confused. "I thought maybe you would like a day in, watching something and maybe some explanations..." I understood that he wanted me to be comfortable with the idea of an angel as my friend, and I smiled at him.

"There's a bathroom on this floor, but it isn't that big. You should change in my bathroom, and leave your stuff there." My head was inclined towards the stairs. He nodded once, and went up the stairs.

_Well, _I thought, _this was unexpected. _This whole vacation was starting to appeal to me even more. Besides not having teachers around for a whole month, I was going to have Edward around and I liked the idea. Starting this weekend, I was going to do my best to forget about the bad, and focus on the good. This weekend starts the FUN- with Edward.

_Hell yes, _I grinned.


End file.
